


Collections

by cellard00rs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: A collection of Shyan prompts and requests from tumblr





	1. Criminal Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU idea: Ricky Goldsworth (catwoman-esque burglar, and bane of CC tinsley’s existence) breaks into the mayor’s house to steal stuff and ends up finding a dead body. Despite all these years playing cat and mouse with Goldsworth, Detective Tinsley isn’t sure that seeing Goldsworth behind bars for murder is something he feels comfortable with.

Tinsley looks the body over. He walks from one end of it to the other, every now and again raising his eyes to Ricky’s, seeing that the other is completely unmoved. Finally CC stops to take off his hat and run a quick hand through his thick mop of hair. Christ, he needs a haircut. But also, “You didn’t do this.”

Goldsworth gives a snort, “No shit.”

Tinsley puts his hat back on and kneels down next to the body, eyeing the upturned palms in particular. Strange markings there, hm. “Any idea who did?”

“If I knew that, you think you’d be here?”

CC looks up with a grin, “Aw, you asking for my help? How sweet.”

Ricky answers him with a quick middle finger. CC laughs and shakes his head as he rises back up, knees popping to make him wince. Sometimes having these legs is more burden than blessing, “Well, looks like you’re getting it either way. Chief’ll think this is you.”

“Why the fuck would he think that?” Goldsworth tone is hostile. Big Surprise. But CC can only afford a laconic, “Because you broke into his place, jack ass. Your prints are probably-”

“My prints? Fuck you, man! I’m a professional!”

“Fine, how’s about your MO then, huh? This place has got your mark on it! Don’t even try to tell me you didn’t nick something, ‘cause we both know you did.”

There’s no hotshot response to this one, so CC knows he’s nailed it. Ricky sighs and shrugs, “So, what then?”

“So…” CC draws out and eyes Ricky, “We team up.”

 

 


	2. Retail Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine an AU where Ryan works in retail and is always all smiles and sunny disposition while he’s on the clock… but as soon as he gets home from a grueling shift he collapses straight into his boyfriend’s arms, where he rants about his shitty boss and shitty customers and Shane just smiles and nods along, doing his best to help Ryan destress ❤

“My feet hurt.”

”So you’ve said.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Ryan thrusts his legs up on top of Shane’s, pushing his boyfriends own long limbs deeper into their plush couch, “ _My feet HURT_.”

“You want some cheese with that whi-?”

“I swear to Christ,” Ryan rubs at  his tired eyes, “If you finish that sentence, your face is going to hurt.”

Shane just smirks and mummers ‘violent’ even as he unties Ryan’s sneakers and dumps them on to the floor, followed by his socks. His big hands start working away on the archs of Ryan’s feet and it takes all his willpower not to give a grateful groan, his eyes damn near crossing at the impromptu massage.

“How was it?” Shane asks in a teasing lilt and Ryan just shoots him a glare. Shane holds up his hands in a quick mea culpa before going back to work on Ryan’s much discussed sore feet. Ryan drags in a breath, “Someone took a shit in one of the fitting rooms again.”

Shane can only offer an aborted laugh, “Really?”

Ryan just nods, “Yeah and my boss about took a shit herself when she heard about it. She was in a bad mood to begin with and then that happens?”

“Aw, she give you a hard time, babe?” Shane’s long fingers have moved on to Ryan’s toes and fuck, it’s  _good_. he can only nod, words now beyond him. He just wants to lose himself to the feeling. Instead he gets a soft, “You deserve better.”

He can only manage a hum. Shane’s hands keep drawing blissful feelings from him even as he says things that invoke another emotion altogether, “You’ve still got time, Ry. All the time in the world.”

Ryan just drags in a loud breath as he rubs at the bridge of his nose, “Yeah…”

“You love film, bud. Making videos. Not putting up with customers and retail horseshit.”

“I know,” Ryan doesn’t know why his voice cracks. It just does. Same for his throat closing some as Shane asks, “So what’s stopping you?”

Ryan wants to glare at him. Wants to tell him Shane knows the answers, because his boyfriend always does - or always seems to. He knows Ryan’s afraid. Afraid of failure, afraid of putting himself out there. Afraid that - despite what Shane said - it  _is_ too late.

That no one will be interested in what Ryan produces. That his work is just a dime a dozen, a drop in the bucket - all those stupid goddamn metaphors. That’s he’s unoriginal, that he’s not clever enough - good enough. That this is all there is. This is it. The end. Full stop.

Instead he doesn’t answer the question and Shane just gently pats his feet. Ryan drops them and Shane shifts on the couch, eases closer to offer him a sweet kiss before whispering, “I’m going to go wash my hands. Then, after that, what’s say I make us a big ol’ bowl of popcorn and we watch one of your comfort flicks.”

Ryan’s eyebrows rise, “Indiana Jones?”

Shane kisses him again, smiling into it, “Sure. Que it up.”

He gets up and Ryan gives him the big eyed browns, “But my feet…”

This gets a huff of amused affection, “Alright,  _I’ll_ que it up.”

“I love you,” Ryan says with pure earnest feeling and Shane’s smile just grows, “I know.”


	3. 'Cake'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking ._.

“Ta da!”

“…what in god’s name is that?”

Ryan pouts even as he gestures at it, “What do you mean? It’s a cake.”

“…is it?” Shane asks incredulously and Ryan’s cheeks color as he crosses his arms, sniffing indignantly, “Of course it is!”

Shane eyes the…’cake’…before him. It’s a leaning tower of questionable contents. It’s coated in slick, odd looking swirls of black, brown and white. It  _glistens_. He’s not entirely uncertain it’s not sentient. Any moment it will probably start croaking ‘ _I’m not meant to beeee_ ….”

He’s just about to say as much when he catches sight of Ryan’s face. He looks very defensive. Surly. And too goddamn cute. That notch between his eyebrows, those dark eyes alight with anger and worry and…

…aw hell…

“Thanks, babe. I-? It looks delicious!”

Ryan snorts as he relaxes, “You’re so full of shit.”

“No! Honest! It…it’s got charm! All kindsa homey, home-made charm.”

“…really rubbing in how it’s home-made, huh?”

“I mean, I’m sure you made it at home,” Shane shrugs, “Maybe in the Tasty kitchen…”

“Rie won’t let me within two feet of the Tasty kitchen.”

“She should! What with you-you knocking it out of the park with culinary confections like this.”

“You haven’t even tasted it yet,” Ryan retorts and Shane has to do his best not to flinch as he says, “Well then, cut this baby up! I want a big ol’ slice!”

Ryan looks very doubtful, “Really?”

“Sure!” Shane says with the same enthusiasm he prays to God with.The enthusiastic pray of, please don’t strike me dead for lying like that. Or let me die from eating this very questionable looking cake, please Lord Jesus who I rarely believe in…

“Alright,” is his boyfriend’s response as he cuts the cake and the inside. Woo boy. The inside is even more disconcerting. Dense and red. Ye gods - why is it  _red_? Blood red. Not velvet red. Blood. Is this secretly a prank? Is he being Punk’d? Who even does that anymore?!

Shane does his best to discreetly scan for cameras even as Ryan hands him a fork and a heaping plate of ‘cake’. Ryan gives him a wide smile, “Happy birthday, buddy.”

Oh and that  _smile_. So unfair. The sunshine radiating from it means he has to try the ‘cake’. The ‘cake’ that is surely a lie and his fingers damn near break out in a hefty sweat as he takes a fork and breaks off a piece.

His lips compress and decompress as he brings the morsel closer to his mouth.  _Come on, Madej, you’re made of sterner stuff than this. You wander into shitholes with this asshole all the time looking for ‘ghosts’. you can handle a little ‘cake’._

He holds the forkful up as his eyes lock with Ryan’s, “Thanks! Bottom’s up.”

Ryan’s ‘that’s for drinks’ is lost as Shane pops the fork into his mouth and waits ffor the inevitable.

…it doesn’t come.

The ‘cake’ is…actually cake. And it’s good. It’s rich and moist and sweet and the delicious ‘mm’ that leaves him isn’t faked at all. Ryan eyes widen, his smile growing as he’s clearly floored, “It’s good?”

“Dude,” Shane swallows and his eyes twinkle, “Holt shit! It is! It’s good!”

“Really?!” Ryan asks again and lets out a relieved laugh that Shane shares with him. Ryan shakes his head, “Oh man…can’t believe it! I’ll-I’ll be honest - I-I thought it looked like shit.”

Shane eyes him, “Yet you still gave it to me?”

“Hey, man - it’s a present! It’s the thought that counts!”

“And your thought was, ‘hey, this looks like shit - I’m going to give it to Shane for his BD and have him eat it’?”

Ryan doesn’t even hesitate, “Yup.”

The fluttering of Shane’s heart is as ridiculous as his growing, goofy smile, “Holy shit…you’re perfect for me. You know that?”

This gets a shy look, “Maybe…”

“No. Seriously. Perfect,” Shane puts the plate and fork aside and tugs Ryan close, “I love you.”

“Yeah, I-”

“No,” Shane interrupts, his tone and face very serious, “Dude, no joke - I  _love_ you.”

Ryan looks only slightly uncomfortable. An improvement really. It’s taken them a very long time and very long, twisted road to get here. But here they are. And as Ryan whispers back that he loves him too, Shane knows he wouldn’t want to be any place else.

 


End file.
